6:00 AM
by Storybrooke
Summary: "Eventualmente tuvieron que levantarse de la cama porque no serían sus vidas si todo fuese tranquilo y fuera de peligro. Eventualmente Felicity accedió a ser llamada Felicity Queen. Eventualmente las 6:00 de la mañana se volvió la hora favorita de Oliver para ver a su esposa acurrucada contra él en la que había sido su vieja habitación en la Mansión."


**6:00 AM.**

**Sinopsis****:** "Eventualmente tuvieron que levantarse de la cama porque no serían sus vidas si todo fuese tranquilo y fuera de peligro. Eventualmente Felicity accedió a ser llamada Felicity Queen. Eventualmente las 6:00 de la mañana se volvió la hora favorita de Oliver para ver a su esposa acurrucada contra él en la que había sido su vieja habitación en la Mansión."

**Rating: **T.

**Warnings: ** ¿Muy fluffy?

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece de la historia es este pedacito de trama. El resto a la CW, DCcomics, Warner y sus escritores.

**Author's note: **Tengo muchas ideas para Olicity. MUCHAS. No podía sacarme esta imagen de la cabeza y necesitaba escribirla después de los dos últimos episodios. Y de la espera e incertidumbre. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEIS DE LA MAÑANA.<strong>_

_"Un suave rayo de luz se va metiendo por la ventana son las seis de la mañana y tu estás pegadita a mí. No quiero ni respirar por miedo a despertarte del sueño y te des cuenta que contemplo lo que Dios me entregó."_

* * *

><p>Fue un suave rayo de luz que se filtró por la ventana lo que hizo que Oliver abriese los ojos a las 6:00 de la mañana.<p>

No fueron pesadillas.

Tampoco fue el miedo y la ansiedad que solían carcomerle el alma durante la noche.

No fue el sonido del teléfono, o el ruido de la calle. Mucho menos una tormenta o el peligro inminente de muerte.

Un rayo de luz. Algo tan simple y banal como el sol escurriéndose por entre el espacio de las cortinas y llegando hasta las almohadas.

Lo único que hacía mejor aquella perezosa mañana de domingo no era el hecho de que había tenido una noche de sueño ininterrumpido, sino la pequeña figura que estaba hecha un ovillo cerca él. Sus bucles rubios se esparcían por la almohada y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas producto del frío. Estaba enfundada en su pijama de osos panda. Pantalón y camisa de satén blanco llenos de pequeñas caras de osos panda.

Diez años atrás él no hubiese usado la palabra sexy para describir lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. Pero no era ese Oliver. Ya no. Y el Oliver que era en ese momento tenía a Felicity Smoak como su definición de sexy. Y de única. Y hermosa, y probablemente decenas de otras palabras.

Su novia se removió y él contuvo la respiración por pura inercia como si aquello evitase que el sueño de Felicity no fuese interrumpido. No quería que se levantara, no en ese momento. Le gustaba tomarse un tiempo en las mañanas para contemplarla. Felicity lo buscó a tientas y se pegó a él pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre su cintura y arregostando la cabeza en su pecho. Su cuerpo respondió antes que su cerebro envolviéndola con sus brazos y apretándola más a él.

Una vez pareció estar cómoda dejó salir un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción y aquello lo hizo sonreír. Le gustaba… no, _amaba _el hecho de que ella se sintiese segura en sus brazos. Que a su lado pareciese encontrar cierta paz. Oliver no sabía que él podía proporcionarle tranquilidad y estabilidad a alguien hasta que conoció a Felicity y dejó que ella se introdujese en su vida sin pedir permiso.

Habían pasado un infierno juntos. Desde que se conocieron no habían hecho más que estar en una línea de fuego permanente. Habían tenido que salvar la ciudad en incontables ocasiones. Habían estado con otras personas. Él más que ella y en ese proceso la había herido. Finalmente él se confesó pero luego murió y ella había tenido que lidiar con la idea de su muerte. Él volvió a la vida y las cosas estaban hechas un desastre tras su regreso. Habían tenido que enfrentar nuevamente Slade. Debieron sobrevivir a otra catástrofe en Starling City. Tuvieron que ir a ayudar a Barry Allen y su equipo en una cruzada mortal contra la unión de varios meta humanos. Y durante todo ese proceso lidiar con la tensión y los sentimientos. Él tuvo un buen tiempo apenas y soportando ver a Felicity alejarse de él y estar con Ray Palmer ayudándolo no solo en su cruzada sino también con su corazón. Pero cuando las cosas se volvieron un cataclismo de emociones finalmente se dejaron llevar por los sentimientos. Formalizaron la relación después de dos semanas y no había pasado mucho hasta que nuevamente todo estalló.

Starling se volvió una bomba nuclear… literalmente. Diggle y él tuvieron una discusión lo que lo llevó a abandonarlos por un mes hasta que regresó a pedirle ayuda por Lyla y Sara, haciendo que eventualmente las cosas volviesen a su curso entre los dos. Pero luego Felicity había sido secuestrada por _días_, e idiotamente había decidido _él solo _que la relación estaba destinada a fracasar porque él no podía ponerla en peligro. Le había mentido diciéndole que no la amaba como antes y aquello había resultado tan bien como sonaba, es decir, catástrofe inminente. Fueron los dos meses más largos de su vida, verla y saber que había herido su corazón. Saber que estaba tan cerca pero ella había decidido que él debía sentir su lejanía. Fue simplemente una tortura.

Luego Amanda Waller con sus sutiles amenazas enviándole a él y Roy en una misión con el Escuadrón Suicida a Mongolia.

Finalmente le tomó creer que Felicity había muerto en una explosión para darse cuenta que no importaba por cuántos infiernos debía pasar, a cuántos peligros debía enfrentarse y contra quién debía de luchar o a quién debía _matar_ si fuese _necesario_… él se jugaría la vida entera por ella.

Le tomó un tiempo pero él entendió que al final la decisión de quedarse con él, de enfrentarse a un mundo oscuro y lleno de monstruos era de ella. Le tomó un tiempo entender la profundidad tras las palabras que ella soltó el día en que le confesó por primera vez que la amaba mientras Slade tomaba control de la ciudad.

_No quiero estar a salvo, quiero estar contigo._

Le tomó un tiempo, pero cuando lo entendió se hizo un juramento que había logrado mantener ya por siete meses. Él no iba a dejarla ir a menos que ella quisiese irse.

"Oliver… deja de mirarme."

Dejó de jugar con sus cabellos. Ni si quiera se molestó en preguntarle cómo sabía que la estaba mirando a pesar de que tenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho porque él también podía sentir la mirada de ella cuando entrenaba, o incluso cuando estaban a una distancia considerable.

"Tú si puedes mirarme cuando se te antoja pero yo no, ¿explícame cómo es eso justo?"

"Tú andas sin camisa por la vida como diciendo 'mírenme, soy Oliver Queen, tengo un cuerpo absolutamente perfecto y me parezco tanto a un dios griego que casi luzco irreal'," levantó la mirada inocente y llena de vida hacia él, "tú deseas que te miren, yo simplemente satisfago eso. "

Oliver enarcó una ceja.

"¿Un dios griego?"

"No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Acabo de levantarme y no todas las cosas que salen de mi boca suenan coherentes," hizo una pequeña pausa, "uhm, ahora que lo pienso… de hecho no importa la hora del día, por lo general lo que sale de mi boca no tiene mucho sentido. Aunque si cuentas todos mis balbuceos, realmente algunos de ellos sí tienen sentido, sin embargo… "

"Felicity…"

Calló abruptamente y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en él. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

"Sip, me callo, estoy dañando el momento," se estiró y besó su mejilla, "buenos días, Oliver."

"Buenos días, Felicity."

Se acomodó nuevamente contra él, con la cabeza en el pecho justo sobre su corazón y el brazo que ella había arrojado a su cintura en medio del sueño lo rodeó con más fuerza. Esta vez fue su turno de suspirar.

El día apenas estaba empezando y él no estaba seguro de si estaba soñando o no. Las cosas parecían demasiado perfectas, y si algo había aprendido Oliver en todo este tiempo era que si la vida te dejaba sonreír por mucho tiempo era porque iba a romper cada hueso de que tu cuerpo y a triturar tu alma hasta que no quedasen rastros.

Pero si se preocupaba por cada vez que la vida le lanzara de un precipicio, literal y figurativamente hablando, entonces no iba a vivir la vida que si bien él no pensaba que se merecía, por lo menos que le correspondía. Había decidido ya hace mucho tiempo que él no quería morir entre las sombras y la soledad. Él no quería sobrevivir.

Oliver Queen quería vivir. Y la persona que le había hecho caer en cuenta en ello era precisamente la persona por la cual se levantaba en las mañanas con ganas de vivir.

John le había dicho alguna vez que el amor no se trataba sobre cambiar o salvar a la otra persona. Era sobre encontrar a alguien que ya fuese el indicado. Y todo el tiempo había estado frente a él. Ella era la que lo miraba a los ojos y le decía la verdad no importaba cuanto doliese. Quien lo hacía tener los pies sobre la tierra.

Felicity era mucho más que su novia, que su compañera y amiga. Era mucho más que su amante, confidente y cómplice.

Felicity Smoak no era su otra mitad. Felicity era su todo. Ella era la indicada.

"Veo tu ceño fruncirse… eso nunca es bueno… ¿Oliver?"

"Mudémonos juntos."

Felicity aflojó su agarre y así lo hizo él también. Su novia se enderezó sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y lo miró fijamente. Incluso después de tanto tiempo aún no se acostumbraba a verla sin sus lentes en la mañana. Oliver adoraba verla con sus lentes puestos.

"Oliver, pasas aquí todas las noches en vez de donde Thea, tienes la mayor parte de tu ropa acá, tu cepillo de dientes, tu… ¿qué más tienen los hombres? Es decir, a parte de ropa y un cepillo de dientes," Felicity paseó su mirada por la habitación, "oh, sí, tu desodorante. Tu colonia, que debo decirte que ya debes comprar una nueva pero no esta misma, prefiero la que tenías anteriormente, huele… está bien, no es el punto. La cosa es… ya vives aquí."

"Lo sé," alcanzó su mano y la entrelazó con la de él, "pero me refiero a buscar un lugar para vivir."

"¿Los dos?"

"Ajá."

"¿Juntos?"

Oliver hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonreír pero falló.

"Sí."

"¿Cómo en comprar un lugar para vivir los dos juntos que no sea este apartamento?"

"Yo me iría más bien por _arrendar_ un apartamento por ahora. Es decir, espero que esto sea permanente y de por vida pero creo que podemos esperar hasta recuperar totalmente Queen Consolidated antes de mudarnos a la mansión…"

"_¡Whoa!_ _Okay, okay, _alto allí Señor Queen, ¿estás proponiéndome lo que yo creo que estás proponiéndome?"

Oliver sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Y Felicity era inteligente, de hecho entre los dos ella era el cerebro en la relación. Pero Felicity tendía a abrumarse fácilmente cuando le era dado información a la que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y solía entrar en pánico por lo que él debía ser sútil y tantear el terreno.

"¿Qué crees que te estoy proponiendo?"

Felicity se acercó a él como si le fuese a contar un secreto.

"¿Acabas de indirectamente proponerme… matrimonio?" susurró. Ella sabía leer entre líneas perfectamente.

"¿Si así fuese qué?"

La vio tomar una respiración profunda y sentarse con su espalda totalmente recta. Cerró sus ojos por un minuto y por cada segundo que pasaba el silencio se hacía más notorio para él. Así como el hecho de que llevaba un buen tiempo conteniendo la respiración. Los momentos en su vida en los cuales había estado nervioso eran contados con los dedos de sus manos… y le sobraban dedos. Ese momento se uniría al club.

"Solo para entenderte… ¿estás pidiéndome que nos casemos y nos mudemos juntos a un apartamento que será de los dos antes de mudarnos definitivamente a la Mansión Queen?"

"No necesariamente en ese orden."

"Sí," Oliver levantó las cejas. La había escuchado. Fuerte y claro pero eso no significaba que no necesitaba que le repitiesen las palabras.

"¿Cómo?"

Felicity le regaló esa sonrisa amplia y brillante que era solo reservada para él.

"Sí quiero mudarme contigo, sí quiero casarme contigo, sí quiero tener una vida contigo. Sí a todo. Excepto para cocinar. Porque sabes lo terrible que puedo ser en eso. Pasarás la vida entera comiendo en Big Belly Burger. O pastas de cinco minutos. Enlatados y esas cosas… oh bueno, ya pronto serás CEO de nuevo así que… podrás comprar tu propia comida donde desees, hay un buen restaur…"

La mejor forma de callar a Felicity era besándola. Y eso hizo. Sus labios eran siempre suaves y gentiles por la mañana. A diferencia de por las noches. Pero Oliver se esforzó en ese beso porque estaba sellando una promesa que cumpliría hasta que la muerte los separase. Le dejó saber que él iba enserio, que la amaba y que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado. Quería dejarla sin aliento, quería que comenzara la mañana plena y feliz. Quería… quería darle tantas cosas y tendría la vida entera para ello.

"Deja de hablar y recuéstate un rato más conmigo," masculló sobre sus labios.

"Hmhm… recostarse… suena bien."

Se volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos pasando una pierna sobre la de él. Comenzó a delinear sus cicatrices y sus tatuajes. La primera vez que Felicity había delineado con la yema de sus dedos cada una de las marcas en su cuerpo fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Y desde entonces se había vuelto una costumbre en ella. Costumbre que él encontraba reconfortante y esperaba con ansias cada día.

"¿Oliver?"

"¿Uhm?"

"Te amo, pero no pienso cambiar mi apellido a Queen."

Le sonrió.

"Ya lo veremos."

Eventualmente tuvieron que levantarse de la cama porque no serían sus vidas si todo fuese tranquilo y fuera de peligro. Eventualmente Felicity accedió a ser llamada Felicity Queen. Eventualmente las 6:00 de la mañana se volvió la hora favorita de Oliver para ver a su esposa acurrucada contra él en la que había sido su vieja habitación en la Mansión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sofía.<strong>_


End file.
